


An equal and opposite reaction

by Booberfraggle



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Boober begins to wonder what would make his friends all leave him. If they found out his secrets, would any of them still like him? That's a silly question; of course they would, but Boober is insecure and cant help but think about it.





	An equal and opposite reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic i've ever posted so its gonna be sucky  
> Sorry i just rly love Wembley ok...

It wasnt a secret that Boober was unlike the other fraggles in the rock. In fact, it was well known by almost every fraggle. Even his own friends thought he was odd sometimes.  
   
Boober didn't care though. He knew his friends loved him, well he'd like to hope so, despite him being an unusually pessimistic fraggle. He often though about it, what could break the camels back. What little push would it take for every single one of his friends to leave.  
   
He shook his head, even as a pessimist, the thought of him losing his friends made him feel terrible. He didn't know what he'd do without Red's impulsivity or Mokey's kindness or Gobo's Bravery or.....Wembley.  
   
Boober felt his brows furrow in thought. Wembley was....interesting to say the least. He could never make up his mind, and was overall an optimist. Despite that, Boober felt that Wembley was his closest friend. He would never admit it, but Boober had the tiniest thought of being in a relationship with him sometimes.  
   
Even if it was just a passing thought, it passed by often, like a merry-go-round was in his head.

 He began to ponder the question again. 'I could tell him about- Wait?! What am I thinking?!'  
   
Boober had 2 small secrets, one to sit on each shoulder. Not only was he in love with Wembley, but he was also not like most fraggles. Well, besides the obvious. Boober, wasn't always Boober. He once was, someone else, who felt trapped and alone and uncomfortable. Only two people knew of him being a transgender male, Majory the trash heap and Mokey. Majory knew because he asked for advice on how to deepen his voice and told her. Mokey knew because Boober knows she wouldn't tell a soul.  
   
He began to feel nervous, he felt his heart rate quicken, as if his heart was about to burst. Wembley walked into his cave. "Hiya Boober!", chuckled the young fraggle, chipper as ever. "Oh, hey Wembley. What brings you here?", asked the other fraggle, his voice cracking a few times.  
   
"Well, I came here to- Boober? You feelin' okay?", the yellow fraggle asked in a concerned tone. Boober was confused, until he realized that he was crying. He tried to tell Wembley he was okay but a sad groan escaped his vocal cords instead. Boober fell into Wembley's arms.

 "What's wrong Boober?", the voice asked in a soothing voice, holding the other boy tight in his arms. "I love you.", a pause. "Oh?? Well I love too Boober!", Boober waited to respond. "No, No, I..I love you..love you" A stillness filled the air.  
   
Boober felt even worse until he felt the other's arms caress him softly. "Boober, I love you." Boober felt something gentle press against his forehead, and he felt his tail start to wag wildly.  
   
"Before we...go any further on anything relationship wise I...need to be honest with you.", Boober said looking up at Wembley. The other smiled, "Alright". "I'm...I'm trans."  
 Wembley's smile grew larger. "No way! I am too!"  
 Boober didn't find out what would drive his friend away, but he found what would bring them closer.


End file.
